Premio de Consolación
by AmanthaB
Summary: [ Yuri. Momoi/Riko. ] Y sin embargo, empezó a dudar de sus sentimientos por Tetsu cuando ella se cruzó en su camino.


**Premio de Consolación.****  
><strong>_A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction by AmanthaB. _

**Personajes/Pareja:** Momoi Satsuki/Aida Riko.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Yuri. Spoilers de la Serie (leves) [capítulo 18]. ¿OoC? No lo creo, pero igualmente.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13.  
><strong>Notas<strong>: Parte de la Tabla Freud III de minutitos (Livejournal).

* * *

><p>Nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo que estuviese más allá de sus propios conocimientos, de sus propios datos, nunca se había detenido a pensar de lo que se perdía por estar enamorada de Tetsuya. Hasta que la vio. A <em>ella<em>. Momoi nunca se había puesto a pensar que fuese siquiera posible que le pudiese gustar alguien que no fuese Tetsu. Después de todo, fue Tetsu quien le dio un palito de helado _premiado_. ¡Cualquiera se enamoraría ante eso! Y sin embargo, empezó a dudar de sus sentimientos por Tetsu cuando _ella_ se cruzó en su camino.

Ni siquiera era alguien a tener en consideración a los ojos de la joven, después de todo era Copa B. ¡Y a pesar de eso! Solo lograba pensar en ella. ¿Por qué? Había intentado hablarlo con Aomine, y sin embargo después de pensarlo un poco decidió mejor no preguntarle nada. Conocía a Aomine y no quería tampoco que se pusiese celoso al estilo del "mejor amigo". Pero empezaba a impacientarse, dado que _ella_ no abandonaba su cabeza. No podía dejar de pensarla en ningún momento, e incluso estaba comenzando a soñar con ella y no lo comprendía. ¡Demonios, no lo comprendía!

Pero a pesar de todo, tampoco quería que ella abandonase su cabeza. No tenía ganas de dejar de pensarla en ningún momento y eso la enojaba. ¿Por qué era tan complicado? Recordaba que los primeros días después de que Kuroko le hubiese regalado el palito de helado premiado, se había complicado mucho intentando pensar en ello, pero no quería pensar en que podía estar pasando por lo mismo con otra persona que no era Tetsu. _Ella_no había hecho _nada_ para que pudiese tener los mismos sentimientos que tenía por Tetsu por ella. ¡Y aún así los tenía!

Suspiró. A veces se preguntaba si alguna hubiese sido buena idea hablar de cosas posibles, en vez de imposibles, porque parecía que ella solo lograba enamorarse de personas que no la iban a querer. Que era imposible que la quisieran. Y por ello, se molestaba tanto. Si le hubiesen dado a elegir, en algún momento de quien enamorarse, dudaba que hubiese cambiado a Tetsu... o a ella. Porque, a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de lo que pudiese pensar en ciertos momentos.  
>Ella prefería hablar de lo imposible... de lo posible se sabía demasiado.<p>

Volvió a suspirar, mientras veía al frente y la veía ahí. Sentada en la banca. Viendo a su equipo jugar. A _ellos_, que tenían toda su atención y que evitaban que la viese. Una parte de sí misma, la parte más oscura de sí misma, deseaba que _ellos_ perdiesen. Así, ella no tendría más opción que mirarla. La mirada de la perdedora a la ganadora. Pero, en el preciso instante en que el pelirrojo que le había robado la atención de Tetsu entró en la zona, sus cálculos se lo dijeron.

Ella no era estúpida, por más que lo hiciese parecer para tener algo a su favor. Sus cálculos nunca fallaban, y ella sabía que Tetsu no depositaría su confianza en alguien que no tenía oportunidad —_una segunda vez_—. Todo se vio comprobado cuando el final del partido fue anunciado, y el grito de victoria estuvo presente en _ellos_. Y sin embargo, una parte de sí misma se alegró un poco. Porque incluso cuando ella fue la perdedora esa vez, la mirada castaña estuvo presente en ella. Y sin quererlo, o quizás queriéndolo, le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

—

— **¿Quién dijo: "Yo he preferido hablar de cosas imposibles porque de lo posible se sabe demasiado"?**  
>— <strong>Freud... <strong>  
>Ella susurró, mientras unía los labios con los de la joven que la acompañaba. Unas manos delgadas se pasaron a su cintura, sujetándola con delicadeza. "<em>Es un premio de consolación<em>" se dijo Momoi, mientras volvía a unir los labios con Aida. Ese día, había pensado que —quizás— perder no era tan malo, mientras existiese un premio de consolación para ella.

* * *

><p>No sé la razón por la cual me gusta tanto la pareja MomoiRiko, pero en fin :3 espero que os haya gustado (:


End file.
